


Take another piece of my heart

by KinkyTwister



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Book 1: Howl's Moving Castle, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Must Read, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: In this story you are just an average young adult who has curiosity by the throat. Of course being curious can get you killed, it can also bring satisfaction beyond belief.Magic has always interested you. But what if a powerful wizard is interested in you!A short tale of magic, mystery, and love?





	1. Cute kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of fics over this movie. My writing skills may not do it justice, but might as well! 
> 
> I also don't own any of these characters from Howls Moving Castle.

Part one: Ingary (Sophies town)

 

 

The hills leading to the wastes were beautiful, leading to it that is. Sitting in the area left you happy and feeling free. Considering the ties that held you to this town were to great for you to be able to go anywhere.

Looking out on the top of the hill was breathtaking. The city in which you lived was still bustling about, although it will be slowing down soon since its 7p.m on a tuesday.

Again you wished that you were flying like in your dreams. Always feeling weightless, even if your arms were used as wings it sufficed enough to make your dream real enough to enjoy. 

Patting the grass you were thankful that there was a lack of bugs this time of the year, it was too chilly for them to be around. Otherwise you would be inside your fathers bakery with your sister making dough for cookies, or batter for cakes. Which was fine by you. Baking was a hobby of yours that your younger sister never really enjoyed, she was more of a 'Night life' enjoying the company of others and having her fair share of champagne.

Daddy owned a steel mill. The youngest of his three children, your brother, worked along side him learning the trade.  
Mother left a long time ago. Dad still hasn't told us what happened, but you have an inkling of what it was.

Your mother was but a memory, what she left you was that inkling. This gift, though invisible, was the greatest. She taught you how to dream. 

Your biggest dream was to learn magic and be a witch. Unfortunately that is not in your blood. 

That was back when you were 15. Now at the ripe age of 21, your dream was to run away with one of them. Most say that it's crazy and that you needed to grow up and find a husband.

Rolling your eyes at the thought of that. 'Dad has found many young suitors for me...Well...Young being at least 10 years older than me.' Your glad your younger sister was still able to go have fun and not worry about courting yet. If you could you would have her tag along with you in an adventure.

'Silly dreams for a silly girl.'That's what Dad said when you told him your dream. Of course at the time he thought it was funny, now he says to never bring it up again, and on occasion even, 'You're just like your mother.' Of course he said it very angrily, he never spoke of her much unless he was angry at my sister or I.

'I really need to stop reminiscing.' getting up and dusting your dress off you headed back on the cobblestone road back home. 

Once you were on the street you saw a mangy looking cat next to the gutter. Fortunately for it, you had an obsession with the creatures. Taking a left instead you made your way to the scrawny fella. 

It saw you walking up to it and ran toward the skirts of your dress. Scratching the orange tabby on the head you noticed a collar. 

"Oh so you belong to someone cutie?" 

"Mee-Oow" came the scratchy sound from the tabby. 

"Well, the collar doesn't say anything. It also looks far too nice for a scrap like you to be wearing!"

Picking up the cat you walked back to your cottage like home. Making sure no one saw you with the feline you snuck up the stairs, your bedroom was towards the back. Sneakily your rushed past your sisters room and down the hall towards yours. Opening the door you put the purring tabby onto your bed.

"If I'm going to convince dad to let me keep you I've better clean you up." Running to your bathroom you poured warm water all over a clean towel. Once you came back though you saw the green eyed tabby peering out your window.

'Strange' You thought. 'It seems to look pensive, who knew a cat could look so serious.' 

Rounding up on the cat you scrubbed him down. Something even stranger was that he didn't mind, in fact, seemed to enjoy it. 

The cat seemed appreciative towards the action and starting to kneed on your chest. "Awh, so cute."

You leaned down to give it a quick kiss on the head, the cat had other ideas though and leaned up so it would land on his nose.

A heavy weight suddenly came over you, knocking you flat onto your back on the bed with a 'UHMPF'.

Opening up you were surprised to find a handsome man with blonde hair ontop of you. Naked.

HIs hand immeadiantly went to cover your mouth before you could screech. Struggling against him you tried to move from underneath him.

"HAhaha!" He said happily, "I knew you would help me out! I've been stuck in that mangy body for over a week now! Can you believe how hard it is to get someone to kiss you looking like that?" 

You glared at him angrily. Which caused him to frown.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to offend you." Looking over himself he finally recognized his...State of dress. Or lack of for that matter.

"I'm going to get up now. Please don't scream. I'll explain everything as quickly as possible." 

Changing your look from anger to suspicion you nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." As he got up he grabbed a pillow to cover his indecent exposure. "Thank you for helping me madam. My name is Howl and the Witch of the waste has been chasing me for months now. One of her spells trapped me into the body of a cat when she got to close, I guess she was expecting me to be easier to catch that way." he said with a chuckle. 

"Is there anyway I can repay you?"

You've never seen an angel smile, but this is probably what it looked like. He was devilishly handsome and his smiled was dazzling. Especially when it was just for you.

"No thank you Mr.Howl." Turning your head away before he could see your blush. "You have quite the nerve to steal this girls heart, I know your reputation and I've heard the tales." getting up you walked to the window, opening up the latch.

"I'm sure you can see yourself out sir. Your gratitude is not needed." stepping aside in hopes that he would leave immediately.

He frowned and scratched his head walking closer to you. "I don't know where to even begin with how wrong you are about those tales. But if you insist, I'll leave. I just have one more favor" with a small smile he added. "This one I'll ask for your permission first." gesturing to your pillow attached to his lower half he added, "Could I borrow a blanket at least so as to not bare my loins to the rest of the country side?"

Looking at his lopsided grin you couldn't help but blush. 

"Of course. I forgot about your...state..." Going in your closet you looked around in thought, which dress would you not miss... With a devilish grin you came back out with some bloomers and a white top.

Grumbling as you came out along with a pout on your face, you handed the clothes to him. "First you steal a kiss and now you want my clothes. Don't you dare tell others that you have seen to the loss of my purity." with a smirk you added, "I hope this will suffice for you sir. Good luck on leaving this town unseen." Leaving your room to let the stricken man put on the clothes and leave, you decided that this wasn't so bad. At least you'll have a story to tell your sister later tonight. About how you the fearless F/L was able to avoid being heartbroken from such a devious man. With that you headed downstairs to see who was around in the house.


	2. Un-announced adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this goes around quickly. I haven't found many Howls Moving Castle fics. 
> 
> IN this chapter expect a little adventure? May be a bit shorter than the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything of the Howls Moving Castle, book/Movie series.

Ch: 2- Same place, next day

 

The day before still felt unreal. You've met girls who claimed to have had their hearts stolen by Howl, the infamous wizard. OR them saying that they met him and couldn't be deceived by him, even after a wild night.

Your afternoon with him was vastly different from their tales. Part of it made you a little jealous. 

Once it was lunch time and you had a break from work you sat down to talk to your sister about it. She came in late the night it happened and you were already asleep when she came home.

"I'm so serious! Why would I lie about this!" you grabbed your sisters hand shaking it rapidly.

"I don't know why F/L! It's just, most stories I hear are really different. Although this does sound like something to happen to you... Seeing as he only takes pretty girls hearts haha!" You glared at her for putting down your looks. "You know Belle-Sister dear, that many folks say we could be twins."

She tutted at you for mentioning that. "Anyway F/L if it did happen, why didn't you ask to go with him and travel? You always said something like that was your dream right?" 

"Pffftt." rolling your eyes at your sister you continued, "Even if he would let me, I couldn't leave you alone. Who knows what would happen, plus I'd rather you be with me too!"

Your sister starting picking at her sandwich lightly, looking at the table instead of you.

"F/L I have to tell you something... I couldn't go with you anyway. Since my twentieth birthday is in a month Dad has already introduced me to a few men... And one of them is actually really sweet."

My mouth dropped when I heard this. My younger sister...wanting to get married?! 

"What the hell Belle?! Since when did you become the passive, let's get settled girl?" 

Looking at you grimly your younger sister continued, "You should be happy for me you know. I actually really like this man. He is only five years older than me. Plus he is rich! I'm surprised I got so lucky. You know what would happen if I turned this down? I would regret it for a long long time." 

You smiled when she furthered her explanation. 

"Plus...He gets me. He likes to go out and have fun to. I met him before and he liked me enough to ask dad if he was welcomed to court me!"

Taking your sisters hand you squeezed it lightly. "I'm REALLY happy for you. I'm just going to miss what we have now, enjoying our youth and all.."

"F/L" Your sister slapped your hand softly, "I'm getting my dream. So you should too. If something like this happens again I want you to take it my the bloomers and run with it! As long as you write and stay safe." 

 

"I appreciate you so much belle." Flinging a tomato at the girl. 

"Hey F/L!!" She flung it back, this time it hit my face.

We both laughed wildly and finished our lunch.

After four more hours of work we closed the shop and headed our separate ways, her to the city and me back home to shower and prepare dinner.

As I entered the dark room though I heard something rustling in the kitchen. I immediately grabbed the broom ready to beat off whoever was stealing from our cupboards. Flicking the light on I saw a young blonde man with a flowing white shirt and tight black pants grabbing a piece of bread from the loaf.

I almost launched the broom at him until he turned around and I saw his face. With that stunning angelic smile. and those devilish blue eyes.

"HOWL!"

"F/L!!!, how good it is to see you I was just about to leave. I came back to drop off your uh...Clothes you let me borrow. They are upstairs in your room." He paused chewing the slice of bread, looking at me curiously as if he was deciding to say the last part or not. 

"Well thank you sir. That's the least you could do for someone who as of now is also letting you eat their own food..." I taunted him with the broom showing my disapproval. 

His smile brightened at my words, "AH! So your in agreement, I only did the LEAST in return. Well I was also hoping I could pay you back since you helped me out back there." walking over towards me he clapped his hands around mine, along with the broom, "Name what you want F/L I'll do my best to repay you!"

He leaned in closely his eyes sparkling, and a smile gracing his face. Looking like a young boy who is making a important decision. Which will either make him feel one of two ways in the end. Guilty, or elated.

With a sigh I pulled away from him, ready to say no, that was until my sisters words echoed in my ear again...."I'm getting my dream. So you should too."

Looking at me quizzically he asked, "Say that one more time? You mumbled and I couldn't understand."

I looked Howl over once more. Twice more. The third time my eyes locked on him. "Did you ever have a dream?" I asked him calmly.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

"Yes I have F/L, why?"

My eyes left his and went to the floor, my foot began to trace the wooden floors. I was so nervous to what he might say.

"Howl...Would you take a...companion on you with your journeys? If you don't already have one?" I blushed deeply trying to get the words out without stumbling over words.

His eyes widened in shock, which then turned into the look of a deviant. 

"Hmmmmm. No I don't necessarily have a COMP-AN-ION." He sounded the word out as if trying to decide its meaning, then continued with a wink, "Why were you looking for a part time job?" 

My face turned red at his flirtatious manner. Taking a deep breath to calm down I answered. 

"If I get paid to travel around with you then yes. I am." 

Opening his hands wide caused his flowing shirt to show his muscled chest. Both of his hands came down on my shoulders as he spun me around towards the exit. Once outside he pushed off the ground and held both of my wrists, before I knew it I was midair.

"AHHHH!!!" My screaming sounded as if I was in danger, when really my fear of heights kicked in when I saw how far above we were.

He Suddenly covered my eyes with one hand and pulled me against his warm chest.

'This is how he steals girls hearts I just know it' I tried not to fight him off when that thought popped up into my head. Only reason I didn't was because I knew we were up high. 

"relax!" He shouted with glee, "You'll get the hang of this in no time! Plus you can expect a lot more of it so you best learn quickly!"

I could just see his dimpled cheeks when he said that. Along with the wink that irritated me so. 

after about ten minutes of this I opened my eyes, Surprised that we were not nearly as high as before. Though far from town.

"Since we're away from people I thought You'd like it if we were a little bit closer to the earth." 

When I turned my head to give him a sour look I expected his to be a little pretentious looking, though he was smiling a warm smile. One that showed he cared and wasn't trying to show off. I felt a little guilty about making the rude assumption and smiled back.

"Thank you Howl. I appreciate it."

I thought we were approaching a small hill, instead it was his MOVING CASTLE. Something I have never laid eyes on! It was quite spectacular... Almost as magnificent as the creator...

We landed shortly after on top of a balcony connected to it. 

He opened the door attached to part of the castle walls and let me in.

"Welcome to your new home F/L"


	3. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to settle in your new home. No sweat right? Wrong. This place is disgusting!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make longer chapters. I also need to finish a work before I move onto another XD

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The moment you walked through the door, your jaw dropped at the sight of the place. Not at wonder, but with disgust. The place was rancid. As if there was a party every night here. 

You felt a set of eyes on you. Turning to the cleanest part of the downstairs you saw a fire pit with what looked like a devilish flame smiling at you. 

"Howl what girl did you bring home this time?" The fire looked at the blonde wizard next to you with an irritable facial expression.

Howl strode over to the fire and leaned close to the demon, "No hello? I have been gone for a week Calcifer, aren't you just a bit curious to know why?"

With a sigh Calcifer looked at your stricken face then back at howl. "Fine. I'm curious. Just make sure that when she leaves in the next week it isn't a dramatic goodbye like the last one." 

Frowning at what the demon said he turned to me with a small smile, "F/L this is Calcifer, and Calcifer this is F/L." Looking back at Calcifer, Howl shook his head sternly and told him to behave.

Waving his arms in a dramatic gesture he called to the upstairs, " Merkel, come downstairs there is someone I want you to meet!" 

rushing down the banister was a young boy, about ten years old with brown hair. Once he reached the last step he looked at me with Inquisitive eyes. 

"Who are you?" 

You couldn't help but smile at the small boy, you've always loved little kids, and this one in particular reminded you of your own little brother. "My name is F/L, and I'm sure Howl here can fill you in on the details. The question is who are you young man?" 

Merkel put both hands on his hips. "Why I'm Howls apprentice! A practicing magician!" He beamed proudly at the title. 

Before Merkel could continue Howl intervened, "Lovely! I'm sure you will all get along while, I must leave though. I'll be back later tonight. So F/L Make yourself at home, I'm sure Calcifer and Merkel will fill you in on whatever you need to know."

With that the handsome wizard disappeared leaving the place with sparks, and several questions in your mind.

There was a tug on your sleeve, looking down you saw merkel, "How long will you be staying with us lady?"

Calcifer spoke up before you could, "Give or take a week." He said smugly.

With arms crossed you responded to the fire, "And why do suppose that?" 

"Look lady, you're not the first dame to walk in here, and won't be the last either. Howl finds these women thinking he loves them and puts them on a pedestal thinking they are so great, then once he finds out he made them out more than they were he drops em like a hot cake. So, I don't know WHAT he sees in you, cause you're unlike the others he has brought."

"WELL." You huffed loudly, "I should have you know Howl does not like me, and I him. He is simply re-paying a favor he owes me is all." You turned your back towards the fire place. 

You tried to think of what you should do next. Seeming as getting acquainted was not easily as Howl said.

"There is a small bed behind that curtain if you want to rest over there Lady." Merkel said, "I've gotta go back up to my room and keep practicing spells, if ya need anything just let me know."

Merkel went back up the stairs looking back only to give you a thumbs up.

Sighing you walked to the curtain to see how messy it could be. Surprisingly it wasn't at all. 

Feeling your exhaustion hit, you decide to laid down for a small nap. Hopefully when you wake up you'll know what to do next. With that in mind you drifted off to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Realization hit when you woke up. No longer were you in your bed anymore, no you were asleep somewhere that had sweet scents roll off every corner, and yet looked as if the place was truly a dump. Was this really your new home now?

Pinching your shoulder to make sure it was real, you sighed. It was. 'Now' You thought 'Can you really still do this?' thinking back in your first introduction to the home, it wasn't too swell. Come to think of it, it even gave you worries about your true purpose here... strumming your fingers along the wall you laid back down. 'This is some serious stuff...Maybe the rumors and stories were true. He does steal girls hearts! Maybe not intentionally... but still.' 

The thought of it unnerved you. Even bothered you. What if his intentions are different than you thought! Before you could think back to when you first met him you pinched your forearm again. 

Relax F/L It'll be okay... He doesn't want to hurt you, he is just fulfilling his debt from before. You frowned though. 

Even if something like that happens, you can't just leave. No. You berated yourself for even thinking of it. This is the chance of a life time! And you could always talk to Howl about it.. In a few days maybe you can see what he considers your proposition for 'Saving his life' to be. 

Smiling and patting down your hair you decided it was about time to get up. Kicking the covers off and getting up from the small futon you pushed past the curtains to get into what should be considered a living room. You saw Calcifer snoozing and could hear Merkel upstairs, 'No Howl' You thought. Maybe you really did take a small nap!

Super unusual.. Your naps usually lasted for about two hours. 

Chuckling at the thought of the twenty minute nap, you decided to sit in the chair next to Calcifer.

"Calcifer?" you said his name out loud, hoping it would rouse him from his sleep.

"What do you want Lady?" he said grouchily

"This is probably why you never have lady friends over, not with an attitude like that sir." Smiling at the demon hoping the small jab will ease the tension.

He eyed you several times over suspiciously before he replied, "...So what's your story?"

"Well you're in a good mood..." You mumbled to him crossing your arms. "If you really want to know 'my story' you should probably ask politely."

Calcifer grew from the size of a basketball to at least ten of them, the heat of him causing you to fall back from your chair.

"LADY. I'm a DEMON. I'm NEVER NICE!" he seemed to have a faux sense of anger about him when he said it though. Still you were stunned by his power.

"Okay, okay!" You stood up and adjusted yourself, "Can't we wait until Merkel and Howl are here so I only have to tell it once?"

"Oh, I'm talking about how you met Howl. Not your LIFE story." Calcifer then grinned at you like he knew more than he let on, "I think the story has some pg-13 scenes in it, and i'm not sure Merkel needs to know Howl enjoys dressing as a woman. So how about you tell me your side of the story first? then you can go tell Merkel." 

Your jaw nearly hit the floor. How did he know these things? You weren't even planning to bring those parts up!! 

"How do you know that?!" 

Calcifer grinned again, "You'd be surprised at what I know."


	4. Who knew?!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day was much easier, probably because Howl was gone most of the day. Which gave me time to clean up the mess downstairs and have intense conversations with Calcifer about the 'Beyond World'. 

Merkel kept busy in his room, only coming downstairs to make a sell a few spells/potions. On the occasion he did come down he mentioned that he was awed that there was furniture underneath all the dirt and grime.

washing the last bit of dished, I noticed that it was a little after 4p.m 

"Calcifer, is Howl always gone this long?" 

The fire demon chuckled, "Only when he finds something interesting. Right now he is probably looking for some exotic herb, or being." The demon casually shrugged, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you Lady." 

Rolling my eyes at the demon I walked up the staircase, I was a little shy about exploring anything that wasn't downstairs but curiosity took over quickly. I found a door that seemed to let to the outside, opening it I was shocked to see that it was a small deck resting atop moving gears with the roaring wind rushing through the metal poles that keep one from falling. 

Gasping in fear I slammed the door immediately, it was one thing to climb a nice tree. A whole other to walk across the sky line like that. It was much to tall and dangerous for my taste.

Behind me was Howl, who let out a laugh at seeing my disheveled hair matching the look of fear on my face.

"Haha! F/L I see you found the nerve to walk about your new home!" Grabbing my hand he danced me up the rest of the stairs, with a small small he thanked me for the cleaning I had done downstairs. He did so by comparing it to the moon as, "...he floors gleam as bright as the moon did last night." 

Watching the moons cycle had been a favorite past time of mine since I was a kid; surprised at the comparison he used I began to count on my fingers from the last new moon to see if he was right, and if I might have missed a full moon.

Quirking my eyebrow I mentioned to howl that last night was a waxing crescent and it would be a few weeks before the next full moon, therefore it wasn't very 'gleamy'.

With a shocked expression and a small pout, he let me know that he never said, 'Full moon' just simply that it gleamed like 'the moon'.

With an exasperated look at him I tugged my arm away from his,"Where are you taking me Howl?" 

Ignoring my question and my lack of wanting is arm in mine, he took me by the shoulders and turned me swiftly down a small corridor. "How about a small tour before your surprise?" He said with a wink, "If you look to your left F/L you'll see a purple door with a gold crest on it, that will be my room. Don't hesitate to knock if you need anything!" 

Just as quickly as before he turned me around again, back where we started, this time down another small hallway. This time there was a green door where noise could be heard coming from within. 

"This is Merkels! Mind you I wouldn't walk in unannounced." He was about to elaborate as to why but I cut him off, saying that i'd rather not know. 

Rolling my eyes I urged him to continue onward so we could get on with the upstairs tour. 

His look soured a bit at my lack of excitement. 

After coming back the way we came he went down a new hallway, one that wasn't there before. This one was much smaller and had two doors, one at the far back, the other on the wall next to it. Both were a light pink with purple hinges. 

"If you don't like the color you can always change it, just touch the wood like this" he guided my hand over it, placing my palm gently on its surface, "and think of any color from your memories, it should appear on the door promptly." 

With that said I couldn't help but have the memory of a yellow rose from my youth pop up, it was my very first rose bush. The color of which was a pale yellow as opposed to one that was bright. 

It took me by surprise, which caused me to yelp when I felt Howl squeeze my shoulder, "Go ahead and open it." he said in a hushed voice, sensing that I was filled with curiosity. 

The door squeaked while I slowly opened it. Inside the room was furnished from belongings of my previous home.

Such as the queen sized bed with clawed toes and a dark cherry colored head board, to its left was a copper vanity mirror with lights around it. With a glass table that held trinkets from my previous room. 

The floor was carpeted instead of being made with wood like the rest of the castle, it was a thick carpet with rose gold hues. 

"Made just for a princess..." the whispered statement came from behind me. 

I sighed remembering at how my dad used to say the same thing. I was about to start reminiscing until I fully took in what Howl said. Before I could turn around and question the man at his odd choice of words, he spoke up first. 

"Your father told me that when I visited him to pick up the furniture."

My face paled at his words, then suddenly reddened from embarrassment and anger. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

The blonde man smiled and shrugged as if helpless. "Well what else was I to do? I didn't need any more rumors about stealing young women now did I?"

My anger was replaced with just embarrassment as my face flushed with the freckles along my cheeks. 

"Sorry Howl... It just uh. Was an odd choice of words when letting someone into their room..." 

He waved it off as if it were nothing, "There are still more items I need to retrieve, but I didn't want to leave you alone all day, who knows what would've happened!"

Walking towards the door he grabbed the handle as if to shut it, "Explore it if you'd like, dinner will be soon. Were going to celebrate your arrival in another city! So be ready in an hour!"

With that the blonde man left. 

'An hour..' I thought. That doesn't really give me enough time to find something decent. What it did do, was tell you that he does plan on letting you stay for awhile. 

A clang could be heard as a tall Victorian-esque wardrobe opened to show all my previously owned dresses and a few new ones along with them. 

I smiled at the grand scene in front of me. Hurriedly I hopped to the wardrobe, excited as ever to see what was inside. Before I went searching I saw a piece of parchment attached to the inside of the door. It read,

 

" F/L,

We are going to miss you greatly, and although in the past I thought your dream was unreal.  
I'm glad to hear that it has come true. I've wanted nothing more than to see my children grow  
to become happy adults, I pray that you keep your child-like demeanor and that you come  
visit us whenever your adventures have you weary.  
Please know that we love you and we will always have a place for you if you should ever return.

P.S: Howl seems like a nice young man, although I detest his lengthy hair. Please find another suitor  
if possible. 

Stay safe; Father and Family "

.

I chuckled to myself, of course my father would think I am 'Running away with a man' for more than the purpose of adventure. I Tsked at the thought of what Howl could have possibly told my father to ensue that probable thinking. I'll probably beat out what he said to him tonight.

Putting the note back in its original place I began to look through the dresses. The one that really caught my eye was a blue, elegant silk one that had lace on the cuffs and collar. It wasn't as puffy as most gowns were in the hips, but it still showed a full bottom. The petti coat was a dark gray along with the buttons that started from the center down to the 'V' on the dress. 

It was magnificent. It was an everyday gown that spoke of wealth and prestige, 'My sister must have picked it out as a gift, no one else has the eyes for such pretty clothing.' 

Slipping off my current garments and unlacing the corset I stepped out of the clothes that pooled at my feet and walked to the other side of the room where the second door was.

'Hopefully this is a joint bathroom.' 

With that in mind I opened the door to find a humble bathroom of white tile and a porcelain sink, tub, and toilet. It was simple and beautiful. 

Turning the dial to warm on the bath handle I could hear a loud groan from downstairs, "NOT AGAIN." 

With a small chuckle I stopped up the tub so the water could rise. Looking around the bathroom I saw more familiar objects and a few bottles I didn't recognize. Going over to one of them I read the front label.

'Made for the most delicate of ladys, use sparingly' 

it seemed to be a perfume. 

"To bad for me I guess. I couldn't wear perfume even if I wanted too." I thought back on my childhood and how bad my allergies to the outside were, even if I did enjoy the outdoors the pollen and anything with too strong of a scent caused me to go into a fit of sneezing. 

With a slight shrug I walked back to the bath and turned the water off. I stepped into the warm water gently, testing to see if it was to hot. It wasn't.

Sinking into the water I began to relax and unwind. With that came a soft hum of my singing of an old tune. 

Soon the hum turned into words, then into a full out song. 

The gentle tune spoke of past lovers and how both were too proud to announce their love for one another. Until finally one of them caved and they spent a night filled with passion and romance. 

But, because I only knew the first half I couldn't finish the entire song, and just continued to go through the first few lines and chorus. 

Suddenly there was a rap of knocking on the bathroom door pulling me out of my song.

"Who is it?" I replied, covering my chest in case of any intruders. 

It was Merkel. 

"Stop casting magic!!! Stuffs flying all over the place!!" the boy sounded irritated for playing a joke you thought.

"Sure, sure. Whatever Merkel. Keep your panties out of a wad."

You could hear the boy cross his arms and stomp away. 

"Heh heh, what a strange boy" you thought. I mean, you knew your singing wasn't the best but there was other ways of asking to stop.

Finishing up your bath you emptied the water and towel dried your hair. Once in your bedroom you laced up a new corset and buttoned up the blue dress. Feeling lazy and knowing you wont be going dancing you decided to lay off of the bloomers and pantyhose. Who would notice?

Once dressed you decided to pin up your golden locks into a quick but pretty updo. 

With that, you sought out a pair of slippers since your height was almost comparable to that of the average man. 

Looking yourself over in the full mirror, you critiqued yourself in a few small twirls. Nothing was out of place except for a few strands of hair, which was okay because that's how you liked it. 

There was another knock at your door, this time though it was more subtle, less hasty. 

"Yes?" You called out.

"Are you ready Ms.F/L?" came the silken voice of Howl. 

Pinching your cheeks for a bit of light color you nodded to yourself. "Yes Howl! I'll be down in a bit."

With a cheeky smile you turned to the door to exit, hoping that whatever Howl and Merkel wore would look just as decent. 'I would hate to be overdressed' You thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in loooooovvveee with 2-d meeeeeennn
> 
> also, I don't own anything from Howls moving castle


	5. say what?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After walking down the wooden staircase you found at the foot of the stairs Merkel and a very well dressed Howl. Merkel was dressed in his normal attire though, because of that you were slightly confused.

"Merkel I know you're a young hellion and all, but even small devils need nice suits." You cracked a smile when you saw the young boy's face brighten.

Merkel replied hotly while glaring in howls direction, "Howl said I can't go, something about celebrating with fire water." The young boy rolled his eyes and enunciated the last two words. 

Howl took it upon himself to reach out and take your hand delicately to guide the last few steps. "It's an adult celebration Merkel, you can join us the morning after." He gave you a boyish smile with a quick wink. You then knew that you both had more 'adult' things to discuss, which made it more understandable as to why Merkel wasn't joining you tonight.

Although what they would be made you feel nervous.

The three of you walked to the door. Howl looked back at Merkel and winked goodbye, while I glared at the boy as I saw books that piled the doorstep along with a bowl of fruit from earlier. Merkel gave me a pointed expression in return then shrugged, pushing us both out of the blue colored door. 

I was suddenly presented by a starry sky and a dark ocean. Howl slipped his hand within my arm guiding me to the beaches, " F/L, How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding concerned. 

I tilted my head in confusion, "I'm fine Howl, why? what is it?" 

His eyes squinted when smiled at me brightly, "I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to adventure with us is all."

I could feel my heart skip a beat as he asked this, not only that but my palms started to get sweaty as well. When his eyes looked into mine inquisitively I couldn't help but realize how close he really was! 

He shook me a little when I took a ragged breath instead of reply to his question. "OH! Sorry Howl... I was just thinking." 

Howl gave me a small smirk, "Haha, it's okay if you're second guessing most can't handle the work I do." His wink that he gave me after caused me to blush in irritation, I mean how could this man assume that I can't handle the work!!  
.  
.  
.

The irritation in her eyes was beautiful, it spoke of a fire that even calcifer couldn't handle.

Howl loved to poke her ego, anything to help bring that light in her eyes he so loved. Or liked, for that matter. Not that he liked you like that, he thought. 

He has been thinking about his relationship with you for some time, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Never had a situation occurred where he had someone ask to be his companion, not lover. Most women were frightened by him or excited. You were different. and he liked that. 

Howl noticed that the flats you were wearing before were currently in your hand. He looked down, watching the sand roam between your toes as you dragged them through the sand. "I just like the way it feels..." you said "I haven't been to the beach before and the feeling of sand between my toes is incredible." A blush had risen to your cheeks. Howl looked back up to your face hearing your reply. You seemed embarrassed by the fact he noticed, but why? It wasn't a huge deal. Before Howl could reply he noticed that you both had reached the gazebo. It was old looking, the wood was bleached by the sun and you could see the cracks in between the panels as candles surrounding it suddenly lit up. The look on your face was priceless, and Howl made sure to keep it to memory. "I wasn't sure what food you liked F/L so I decided to go with what this areas most renowned for, fish." your eyes brightened at the sound of food. For one thing this was free, another it was probably delicious since it was from the coast. finishing the rest of the walk you both went inside the decorated room. Howl cast a few more spells to add the finishing touches, a table with a variety of seafood on it, and two chairs surrounded by candlelight. "Thank you Howl." you said has he pulled the chair out for you, it was a beautiful place you had to admit. But you were still nervous for the night to continue, as you looked around the lit gazebo your eyes landed on a bucket with two bottles of wine in it. You sighed, since Merkel couldn't join you to ease this soon to be awkward conversation, you were glad Howl was serious about there being alcohol.

He sat across from you, his white shirt billowed in the seas breeze while only the lace cuffs on your sleeves moved. His clothing choice was a comfortable one, it was like his normal attire except it was finer than his previous ware. You blushed as he noticed you looking him over. 

"You didn't dress for the occasion." He said with a smile, "I should've told you we were going to the beach". With a wave of your hand you told him it was no big deal. 

Instead of trying to start a conversation you picked up a fork and gestured to your food, "Would it be alright to start? I'm starved!"  
He looked at you sweetly, "Of course."

You both began to eat. Although you found it hard to slow down, the food was delicious! "Howhl." You gurgled with your mouth full. "This is delicious!!" 

He rolled his eyes and swallowed his food before replying, "Be careful not to choke! Were on a beach and I don't know cpr!" He laughed at you when your eyes went wide with shock.

You attempted a reply but ende dup proving him right and choked on the food in your mouth. He swiftly went by your side and patted your back, but you still continued to cough.

He was about to grab your glass of water, but stopped once he realized it was empty. In a small panic when he waved over the pitcher of water he ended up spilling it all over you and dropping the rest of it on the floor. You looked at him in horror, not only were your eyes tearing up from your coughing but now your dress wast wet leaving you chilly in the now high winds that suddenly crept upon the beach.

"F/L! Are you okay with wine?!"His voice seemed desperate. Even if you couldn't reply since you were still gasping for air you reached your arms out like a small child in a gimmie motion toward the two bottles.

Howl immediately opened up the bottle and transferred some of the liquid into your glass. Grasping you by the shoulder, Howl tilted you back a bit so as to help you drink the wine. WIth gracelessness you were able to cough up what was stuck in your throat onto your semi-filled plate.

Once your breath was even and your coughing fit ended you grabbed the bottle of wine and chugged half of it. 

It was chardonnay that had hints of tart apples, it was refreshing and put you at ease. 

Suddenly you were pulled out of your chair and into the chest of Howl. His strong arms gripped you in a hug.   
"I'm so sorry F/L..." 

Your heart raced as you felt his warm hands pull your face away from his shoulder and closer to his face. "I never meant to intentionally hurt you. I swear."

His eyes were serious and you were compelled to run away, you felt like you couldn't respond to him. There wasn't food stuck in your throat this time, but it was swelled with emotion. Of what you couldn't tell. So you opted for jabbing him in the stomach and taking several steps back.

"What the hell Howl?" Your blush should've betrayed how you really felt, but in his state of concern he thought you were angry with him rather than embarrassed.

"I'm sorry F/L!!! I know it's my fault that you could've been injured but it wasn't purposeful I swear!!" He slumped down in the chair where you were previously sitting.

Before you could reply your teeth began to chatter, you were feeling colder by the second. "Ho-ooww-lll" You hissed out, "I'm free-eezzing, wha-tts going o-nn?"

The blonde man looked up at you questioningly , his eyes still sad. His face changed when he saw you disheveled and cold, rising out of the chair he went over to you. He pointed hand at the sky while the other was wrapped around your waist. 

"I think we were followed here. And I defiantly am sure that we need to leave."

Your eyes widened as the wind picked up, whizzing past the both of you as the clear starry sky from before disappeared and in its stead was large thunder clouds. 

Looking at the blondes grim face you asked why, "What could possibly have followed us? And fro what reason." 

His choice of an answer was sweeping you up in both arms and taking off running across the beach. "The witch of the waste."

You were shocked to hear that name, never before did you really think that wretched older woman would be so close to you. Then again you never imagined yourself carrying a bottle of wine with your cold cheek pressed against the bare warm chest of the great wizard Howl either.

You couldn't help but laugh manically. This situation. This cold rain beating down on you. This was just the most fun you've had in so long!

Howl gave you a strange look while he continued to run. 

He stopped at the edge of the beach and cursed. 

"She must have casted a spell to where we won't be able to leave the perimeters...At least by the castles means anyway..."   
He sat you down on the large rocks and had a stern face that showed he was in deep thought. 

"At least it's rain and not fire?" You tried to sound thoughtful, that was until lightening crashed the moment you spoke it. 

"WELL I GUESS NEXT TIME I WON"T TRY TO LIGHTEN UP THE SITUATION!" you screamed sarcastically into the air. 

There were two cold hands suddenly dragging your face upward. "THAT"S IT!!" Howl laughed in excitement. 

Suddenly those hands were on your dress tearing at the hem. 

"HOWL!!' You screeched, trying to bat away from his wandering hands. "What are you doing?!" 

"Take off your dress F/L, I have an idea!" He smiled wickedly and began to take off his own clothes. 

Good thing the storm was still raging other wise he would has seen how intense your blush was.

"I can't!!" you screamed at him. He turned around only clad in his boxers, which were showing way more skin than you cared for. 

Howl looked at your shivering figure, "Why not?! Do you need help?" 

You took several steps away from him and tripped backwards, landing on your ass onto a log of petrified would. "That's not it!" You said holding your hands forward as to keep him away.

That didn't work because he suddenly appeared above you, "Well then why the hell not?!" He screamed.

You began to cry a little bit in frustration a the situation. "I didn't wear anything underneath this dress!!!"

Howl was the one now whose cheeks were flushed a bright red. He turned his head away from you. 

"I'll turn around! It's very important that we wear as little clothing as possible!!" 

You frowned at what he said. "HOW come??" 

you could tell he had a small smirk on his face by what we said next. "I just hope you're not opposed to skinny dipping."

Your jaw went slack at those words. I mean sure you could swim, but in these waters?!

"It's alright!" he said, as he noticed your silence. "I'll make sure the water is calmer while we swim." 

You took a deep sigh. and stood up. You wanted adventure. Well. You were going to get it!

"Okay!" You screamed over the roaring lightening and pounding rain, "I'm getting undressed I'll follow your lead!!"

He turned completely around and took several paces towards the shore. 

You were naked in under three minutes, the only thing on your person was that bottle of wine you refused to let go. 

"Alright I'm ready!!" You screamed at him.

And with two giant splashes you were both in the cold water, swimming for your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd. I'm trying to find a good fairytail lemon, but it's like  
> I just want Natsu to go wild, and Sting to be main bae. Like, plz 2d men, love me.
> 
> -Tequila Twister
> 
>  
> 
> p.s  
> don't own anything whatever i'm writing about


	6. animotion

.  
.  
.  
-After submerging into the water it took you both five long cold minutes to reach your destination, of which was in a under sea cave.- 

Your father always told you to expect the unexpected and that you needed get keep yourself grounded. well, he was right because you didn't expect to be in a sandy underground cave completely nude, and hugging the ground in joy of being alive. 

"Ahem" Howl gave a slight cough to get your attention. Covering your breasts immediately you looked up to the blonde.

Howls face was turned to the far right with his hand covering his peripheral vision so he would be blind to your nakedness. "Yes Howl?" You've never been this close to a man before, and although odd you were comfortable with the situation enough. Probably due to how unrealistic this situation was. 

"While we are underground we can avoid the wicked witch of the west's sight, we should be safe here til tomorrow. She will eventually leave and by that time the weather should be clear enough for us to travel back home. In the meantime..." He ripped a part of his boxers off, 'since he left the rest of his clothes onshore' and placed it in the center of his palm. Muttering a few words he then clasped both hands together and a bright light shined throughout the cave.  
When you opened your eyes you saw that in his hand was a poncho of some sort. 

"Sorry it's not the most appropriate thing ever... But I wasn't sure the proportions you would need so I just went for a blanket with sleeves." He looked sheepishly toward the wall. 

Your eyes narrowed to the dark colored item, "Throw it to me." you said in a monotone voice. The poncho was tossed a few feet to far from you.  
You grimaced, "Don't look." After howl turned around you swiftly got up and grabbed the item. Dusting yourself off you felt that the fabric was thin and wet. Just like his boxers. At the thought of them you looked at Howl, assessing his backside. Sure enough you could see the outline of his tight butt as the wet shorts clung to his body. Blushing you thought about what his front looked like.

"Are you done?" he began to turn around, "No!" you shouted, "I'm not. Give me a minute to dust myself off."  
"Alright, I'm just going to go to the back of the cave then. I want to see how far it goes."

You let him know you'd follow suit when you were done. 

walking toward the front of the cave you looked into the small circle of water in front of you, the cave had a hole at the top of it, though it was a large cave apparently as the hole was a several meters away.

You could see the shimmering moon and how the crescent lit the water below you. Bending down your started to cup sea water into your hands so you could wipe yourself down.  
Once you were satisfied you threw on the poncho. It was short. 'Of course he didn't account for my height.' With a sigh you tugged down the poncho and tied both ends on your sides so it covered more and appeared more like a dress. 

Looking yourself over it covered you as much as someone entering a wet t-shirt contest would. But you were glad to have it anyway.

.

There were more holes at the ceiling of the cave, which caused moonlight to glow of the stalagmites that had formed over the years. It was a wonderous sight. The only thing problematic was the the rain from before was still going and occasionally was caught pouring down from some holes. Other than that and some wide puddles it was fairly dry in here.

Getting tired of walking in wet sand you screamed Howls name. 'Where is that man?" 

You heard running feet in front of you, the closer howl got you heard him panting, "F/L you wont believe what I found!"  
as soon as the Wizard had reached you he stopped and gave you a once over, apparently liking what he saw because he turned away with a blush, "Sorry I couldn't do better. I'm feeling a little drained."  
Walking up and patting his shoulder you let him know it was okay, "So what did you find?"

He smiled and pointed in the direction he was previously at, "Treasure! a whole horde of it!!"  
You rolled your eyes, "You're so lying. You just want to trick me." He gave you a pouting face, "I'm not! I swear on the Kings life!" 

You glowered at him, "with this war going on he probably will be 6ft under soon."

Howl laughed, "You're funny, but seriously! Come check it out."  
You waved him off, "No i'm going to go back to the front and finish that bottle of wine. It's the only way I'll be able to sleep the night through."

The blonde frowned, "Alright, well I'll bring some stuff up here. So don't freak if stuff starts piling up here magically." Giving you a wink he ran off to the back again.

Stumbling to the front of the cave you grumbled, "He could at least have made a fire..." Before you could continue to complain a fire began flickering about several feet in front of her. "Whelp. Guess this is where we make camp."

Dragging a few rocks over and large pieces of drift wood you were able to rig up several chairs. Sitting down in one of them you popped the cork off the bottle and took a swig. You sighed. "This is going to be a long night." 

.

You began humming songs and dancing around, after you finished the bottle stuff started to appear randomly around you. Most were gold chalices or fancy carpets and jewels, but every so often an aged bottle of rum or wine would appear. You would grab it like a spoiled child and down it.

You began to search some of the piles, finding some silk and sating scarves you began to wrap them around your body. Feeling unsatisfied with the poncho and how it didn't match the pretty reds and oranges you pulled it off. 

In your drunken stupor you were more concerned of looking like a princess than where the stuff was coming from.   
Tying a large red sash around your hips it flowed all the way to your ankles, next your tried to wrap the orange silk piece around your neck and then over your chest and tie it behind your back so it was holding your breasts up nicely.

You heard a gasp behind you, and in your state you figured it was your sister who was jealous of your superior attire."Haha! Jeal-oous sis?" you held the two orange straps behind your back outward, "Could ya help me out a bit, I can't seem to get this to work."

You heard feet shuffling towards you, then hands took the silk from your own. 

Turning around to tell your sister thank you, you were faced with a blushing and glassy eyed Howl. He seemed to have a few drinks of rum on his own. 

with a gasp you put your hands on your lips and pouted, "What took you so long? Were you gonna leave me here to rot." You turned around immediantly and stomped off toward the fire like a child. 

Howls face was shocked. He expected a slap in the face, after all you've done it before. He followed after you.   
"I'm sorry I just got caught up in the heat of discovery."

Unfortunate for Howl, he didn't know how flirtatious you were when intoxicated. 

"heat of discovery huh?" You lifted your leg seductively as part of your red, sheer skirt shifted over to show some thigh, "Well let's see what you can discovery here Columbus?"

Howls face turned beat red. 'Oh god' Howl thought, you were surely going to slap him tomorrow if you remembered any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me? (Seriously though. I'm not about to go through years of training just to catch Hisokas attention.)


	7. Oops

His eyes burned looking at your beauty, just like your skin burned for him. Walking toward you Howl sat across from you on another log of drift wood you had placed, he noticed you lad across one of the finer rugs that he had sent over. It bothered him how much he wanted to join you over there, but it wouldn't be right. It would be best if I stayed over here Howl thought.

"If the fire doesn't keep you warm over there wizard you're welcome to test out this side of the fire, I can assure you it's..." before you could continue Howl casted a spell that made you mute, "I'm sorry F/L but this is for the best. You'll regret whatever happens between us in the morning, so please...stop." His eyes held longing but also a sort of weariness that said he has been through this before.  
Either way it ticked you off that he would pull such a move. Standing up you wobbled over to him angrily grabbing both shoulders and shaking him. Trying to voice out how angry you were.  
He waited until you settled down, which meant your hands around his neck in a threatening manner. "Okay okay!" he said, hearing him agree you scooted away from the blonde man.  
"Lemme finish my statement from before, it will go away once you're... uhm...'lustfulness' does."  
You furrowed your eyebrows and frowned. standing up and crossing your arms, you turned around and walked into the back of the cave.  
"Wait! F/L!" he yelled concern in his voice, "I'll come with."  
Hearing that you took out in a full blown run, running as fast as you could away from him. But in your stupor you knew he would catch up, so instead you hid behind a large glistening rock in wait for him.  
Howl ran past you in disbelief, somehow you had gotten far ahead with him, he paused to catch his breath. "God that girl can run fast..." he huffed out, taking another deep breath prepared to run Howl felt someones hands snaking around his waist.

"What the?" he turned his neck to see your naked chest pressed against his back. 'Rats' he thought, 'I thought she was pissed, apparently not enough to rid of..' before he could finish his sentence you snaked a hand down to his tight pants slipping your hand below the waistband.  
Quick as lightening though Howl turned around and pushed you away. "Stop F/L. You don't want this."  
Giving him an irritated look you came closer arms opened, giving him a very good view of your breasts and plush nether region. 

Instead of going into your arms like you expected he continued running into the back of the cave, "Something isn't right..." perhaps the rum was laced with some sort of aphrodisiac...  
Stopping at the back of the cave he heard small muffled groans. Turning his head to where a pile of golden coins were he saw you. Naked and bounded with your hands behind your back.  
Confused Howl turned his head back to where he came, no sound could be heard from behind him. He wasn't sure what to do...  
Creeping closer to the bounded girl who looked like you on the floor, he removed the gag in your mouth. He watched you take a deep breath.

"Who are you?" he asked with a blank face.  
The girl in front of him looked at him like he was an idiot, "I'm F/L you dumbass!!" in normal circumstances you wouldn't have said such a thing to Howl. But he acted as if you being bounded and tied up was the least interesting thing that had ever occurred to him!

"is this a trick?" he said.  
With anger coating your rolling eyes you answered a multitude of questions from him, hoping that it would assure him it was truly you.  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
That question was difficult to answer though. You remember coming onto howl by the fire, and regretted it immediately... If you answered him then he would know that at some point...  
" I don't remember." You answered. 

He looked at you quizzically, "What do you remember?"  
"I remember you left to go to the back of the cave... Then suddenly I was here!" 

Howl looked around the cave. "I'll be back, if you're truly F/L, then that other version of you might be a siren."  
Rising from his spot he went back to the front of the cave

'What the hell is going on...' Howl thought walking back to the large rock where you were previously. Once he reached the sandy spot he was greeted with the other you.  
"What'd ya find back there?" she asked, with a slight laugh Howl picked up silk you were wearing previously and handed it back to her, "Nothing worth my time."  
Instead of grabbing the silk he handed to her she sauntered up to him.  
"oh really now?" she purred into Howls ear. "Does that mean that I'm worth your time?" Before Howl could answer the young woman he thought could have been you lunged screaming, "Because you're worth mine!!"  
The nude woman transformed into a scaly beast with razor sharp teeth and webbed hands with long claws reaching out to grab him.  
Howl reacted quickly and side stepped her attack, "hah! I knew it" he said as he levitated a sharp piece of drift wood over to his side.  
"prepare yourself!" he said with a grin.  
The Siren hissed in retaliation dodging his attack, in return she ran behind his back and grabbed at his shirtless back nearly clawing his sweaty skin, "The witch of the west sent me to find you, but seeing you with my own eyes I just can't help but want to taste you!" the siren cackled chasing him. He grinned, thrilled that he had come across a fight.  
Howl around the large rock so to put the object between them, using his magic to attack several feet away from his body so she couldn't get close enough to attack.  
He aimed a strike at her side and landed a blow in her ribs, unfortunately her skin was as hard as leather and deflected the majority of the attack.  
They continued to play cat and mouse around the rock until something whizzed past Howls head and crashed into the siren, leaving her belly up on the sandy ground with black blood seeping out of her skull. 

With a surprised look on his face at the random attack Howl turned around to see who had aimed the sharp rock to his assailant. His eyes met your angry ones and his jaw went slack with surprise. Your body was covered with sand, which covered your most private areas, your hair was disheveled and added the crazed look that was on your face.  
"...F/L.." he said your name with a small yelp, he didn't expect you to be free from your bonds. Or at least be able to free yourself. Walking towards you Howl turned his palms upward, "How did you escape?" his voice held confusion, not even an ounce of worry.

"Not with your help that's for damn sure." you walked closer to him, each step you took though dusted off the sand from your body revealing more skin the closer you came. Pushing Howls chest you began to rant, "What the actual hell Howl? You damn well knew it was me. You're so selfish! what if she had been back where I was huh? and ended up killing me?!"  
His eyes widened when you started to berate him, "What do you mean? I knew exactly what I was doing! and I'm not selfish, I just wanted to get rid of the threat first!". Pulling your leg back you kicked sand onto his body, "You're lying!! and even if your not your actions were still childish! a real hero wouldn't have left a damsel like that!"  
You were furious a this behavior, it wasn't until you were up in his face arguing with him that you noticed something was off. You felt something brush against one of your nipples, sending a tingly feeling down your spine. 'fuck' you thought. Immediately you covered your breasts and blushed deeply, turning your back toward Howl you walked to the back of the cave hoping you could find clothing. 

"Where are you going?" Howl yelled toward you retreating figure, "You realize that you're wrong?". Turning back angrily you shouted that you had better things to do than argue with a fool such as him.  
Howl followed you to the back of the cave, "You can't hide back there forever! So just get over it okay?" pfft, Howl said under his breath, women are crazy.  
"I heard that!!" you yelled back  
.  
Once you reached the back of the cave you hurriedly searched for something to cover your naked form, although it wasn't chilly, since you had sobered up some you realized that you probably shouldn't have come onto Howl near the fire.  
Picking up a thin robe you tied it across your figure. It was a pretty blue color with shimmering shells on it as a pattern. Not a moment later Howl had reached the back of the cave with you, "What's your problem F/L why are you acting so out of character?"  
You knew why. Although Howl had acted like a fool back then when the siren attacked, you were mostly taking out the anger you had for yourself on him. Instead of continuing it you decided dropping the subject would be the best thing.  
"let's just drop this okay? Let's pretend this never happened." you asked as you walked past Howl, not even bothering to look at his face. Dragging your feet with your head down you thought about the entire scene before your argument, how your want for Howls touch came about, and then how you tried your best to seduce him. Part of you was glad that the siren had came along, if not for her you were sure that it would have been awkward for the rest of the journey. 

Speaking of the she-devil you thought, as you walked by her still breathing figure you gave her a nice kick in the chest. "Bitch" you muttered quietly.  
a deep voice came as a response, "agreed". Howl began to walk in rhythm with you while you headed toward the dying fire. "Sorry about what I did earlier. About not rescuing you properly and all." Looking at his face you saw him blush a little, "I should've trusted it was you, I know you would never have come onto me like that..."  
You sighed and sat on the rug, "Yeah..." you responded, "sorry about yelling necessarily at you."  
He smiled at your apology, and sat next to you on the rug, "I want to drop the whole subject too, but I do have a question."  
Looking up at him, you hoped that it wasn't something that you'd have to lie about. "Sure, go ahead." 

"When did the sea witch actually take your form?"  
Your eyes widened, "Uhm... I can't really remember. My mind is a little hazy" you tried to laugh off your lame excuse for 'not knowing'. "Maybe later I'll remember, if I do I'll let you know." 

Nodding his head he asked another question, "So did your sister help you dress often?"  
Surprised at his question I said yes, "Yeah, that's why I asked for her help when I was changing earlier haha! If I had known it was you I wouldn't have asked." You smiled, happy that he mentioned your family. It had been awhile since you had talked to someone about them."  
Howl's face turned akin to something of... Mischief... Which caused you to worry. Leaning back onto the rug, Howl leaned on his arm and faced his torso towards you. "Okay then... about earlier, sorry I turned you into a mute..."  
"Oh!" you replied, "It's alright! I had nearly forgotten about that."  
He scooted closer towards you, leaning into your ear he whispered, "You seem to be forgetting alot of things lately, such as... How warm the fire was on the side. To which I have to agree."  
His hand began to trail circles on your thigh, this caused you to gulp, 'Oh dear...' you thought and scooted away from Howl, 'I messed up big time... but why is he acting like this?'

Your back hit the rug and the bare chested blonde was above you, his nose in the crook of you neck, he took a long breath, breathing in your sent. "Ya know F/L, I prefer blues on you than I do warm colors." His tongue then made its way out of his mouth and began to caress right below your earlobe.  
"Uhm...Howl.." you took a ragged breath, "What are you doing?"  
Lifting his head from your neck he looked into your eyes, "Well you're sober now right? I thought I would just finish what you started earlier."  
Leaning down he captured your bottom lip with his teeth giving it a tender nibble, which earned him a small groan from the back of your throat. Since you were sober again your shyness came back, this made you bring up both of your arms to your face, trying to cover your deep blush and hopefully push the attractive man pinning you down off. 

Instead of getting off like you hoped he would Howl brought both of your hands above his head, "We still have several hours before the sun comes up, let's bide our time by keeping each other warm."  
"But the fire..." you mumbled out, avoiding his gaze. strong breeze suddenly came through the cave and left you both in darkness and a little cold from the now missing fire.  
"What fire?" Howl said grinning at your blushing figure.  
Taking one of his hands off your wrist he trailed it down the pretty kimono like robe you wore and reached the hem of it, which lied mid-thigh on you.  
Shivering at his feather like touches you squirmed beneath him.  
"Hey F/L..." he growled, his demeanor changing from something light into a much more sultry feel, "There's another reason why they call me Howl"  
Your eyes widened, knowing what he was going to say next.  
"because that's what I'm best known for, and that's exactly what you're about to be doing."  
His lips then reached for yours his own velvety ones pressing into yours deeply, encouraging you to respond, and you did. Opening your mouth you kissed him back, a little more ferociously than you expected. You could feel your heart beating next to his, and the blood rushed from your head down into your abdomen giving you that electric feeling that could only come from men such as this.

He gave a deep groan when you responded to his touches, your back arched lightly the hardened nipples hidden from his sight pressed into his hard chest. His hands began to wander over your body, one rested on your neck turning your face away from his, ending the fevered kisses. You felt light pressure on your neck as he gave it a squeeze, bending forward he whispered hotly in your ear, "Do you want this?" as he asked his question he pressed his hardened cock into your inner thigh, gyrating lightly on you.  
Answering in a moan you pleaded yes, with that response he immediately undid your robe and trailed kisses from the tip of your jaw down to your collar bone, only stopping when he reached your puckered nipple. Using his knee he pressed into your wet core moving it up and down giving you pleasure, while his left hand rolled one of you nipples softly, your other breast was getting attention from his mouth. The side of his tongue drew circles around your sensitive areola, gently nibbling your nipple every so often.  
"aaahhh, mmm.." you moaned at his attention to your body. "God you're so hot.." He said, his voice vibrating on your chest. Lifting your hips upward you ground on his knee hoping that he would catch the hint you wanted more.  
" More huh?" he chuckled giving you a quick peck on the cheek he moved down to your hips, nipping at them lightly. Taking one of his long fingers he drew it up and over your wet slit, occasionally circling your clit.  
You took your hands and dug them in your hair, his touches driving you wild. His finger went from your clit to slowly entering your wet core, pushing it it slowly then curling his finger up once it was knuckle deep. "How are you feeling?" he asked moving his head down to your thigh. Surprised at the question you covered your face so he couldn't see the blush that had spread across your face, "good.." you mumbled breathlessly.  
reassured that he was pleasing you properly he began to pump is single digit in and out of your pussy, adding another after you moaned deeper.  
His pace began to increase, using his thumb to press into your clit he released a breath of hot air onto your inner thigh, moaning at the sensation you arched you back and curled your fingers into his hair.

It ended to soon though, he removed his finger and instead replaced it with the tip of his pre-cum covered cock, once he began to run his fat head through your lips you rolled your hips hoping that he would enter you finally, giving you what you wanted.  
Taking is thick cock he began to push it into your tight, hot pussy. "fuck" he groaned, instead of sliding the rest in slowly he thrust-ed quick and hard into you. Pumping slowly hitting your cervix repeatedly, occasionally rubbing against your g-spot. You wrapped your legs around him for more support as he pumped his hard cock into you, his mouth trailed sloppy bite marks around your neck leaving hickeys in his wake. Biting your ear he moaned your name, his chest close enough to rub your nipples with his skin. You slid your hands from his hair down his strong back gripping it tightly. Without giving him a moments notice you came onto his cock, riding out your orgasm, he shivered as you clenched tightly around him and your fingernails dug into his back. Seconds later he pulled out of you and gripping his dripping wet cock he jerked it and came messily on the other side of the rug. WIth a sigh he rolled onto his back both of you panting slowly. The realization of what had just occurred came to you, and you weren't sure how you felt about it. Turning away from howl you laid on your side, "I'm going to sleep.." you tried to say it normally so he wouldn't question about the doubts you most certainly had now. "Alright" he responded, to your surprise he pulled you into his warm chest. "F/L. are you going to leave after this?" His honest question took you off guard, but because he was honest you decided to be too. "probably..." He didn't seemed taken aback, just disappointed. "I wont stop you...But you should stay for a few days anyway, maybe I can change your mind." With that he kissed he on the neck slowly. His kisses came as a reassurance, that he might not break your heart. Taking that into mind you whispered okay and both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnfff. F/L you should be studying rn, "but I wanna drink and write sttttooorriieesss" you complained. "No no. u must pull out your calculator and do the meths. "
> 
> Seriously though. Started watching Toyko Ghoul and Ayato is literally the hottest man I've come across in my life. Like, does the drapes match the carpet papi?


End file.
